


105 VLD Drabbles

by BlackKatJinx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Light Angst, Light blood/injury, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Silly shenanigans, food goo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKatJinx/pseuds/BlackKatJinx
Summary: 105 hundred word drabbles.1: “I know it hurts.” Lance & Pidge2: “You’re safe now.” Keith & Shiro3: “None of this is your fault.”  Lance & Shiro4: “Wow, you look… amazing.” Shiro & Allura5: “Can I kiss you?”  Hunk & Lance6: "Is that blood?” Pidge & Hunk7: “Who did this?” Coran & Garrison Trio8: “Are you okay?” Pidge & Keith9: "I don't understand." Lance & Coran10: "That was kind of hot." Hunk & Allura11: "My Head Hurts." Keith & Hunk12: “I’m right here, okay?” Allura & Lance13: "Be you. No one else can." Keith & Hunk14: "Please don’t shut me out!" Lance & Pidge15: "This isn't what I wanted." Keith & Black Lion16: “Are you testing me?”  Lance & Blue the Cat





	1. "I know it hurts."

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this challenge MONTHS ago and completely forgot about it.
> 
> As the title says this will be 105 Drabbles. Prompts will be the titles and they should all be 100 words each. Pairings, characters, relationships will vary. I aim for platonic but since I am a multi-shipper at heart.... everything will hopefully be Ambiguous.
> 
> Some will be better than others, but I am gonna try to make them all good.
> 
>  
> 
> [Drabble List](http://blackkatjinx.tumblr.com/post/175355494048/drabble-list-2)

“I know it hurts.” 

It had become a mantra at this point. An almost pointless babble since he knew she couldn’t hear him, too far gone in the pain as she was. Her face was scrunched up, teeth barely bared as she hisses. Her hair, damp from sweat, curls around her face, sticking to her skin.

Lance reaches a hand out to brush her burning forehead. He pointedly refuses to look at the cause. To look at the bandage and the infected wound beneath. He can’t do anything more to fix it.

“I know it hurts, Pidge. Just hold on.”


	2. “You’re safe now.”

Keith cups Shiro’s face with his hands. Dark eyes, still wide in fear, stared back at him. Only they weren’t looking at Keith. 

“Shiro,” He says, “Focus on me. Look at me, Shiro. I’m right here. Come back to me.”

Slowly the older paladin did, his gaze becoming more focused. At the same time his body started to relax. His eyes drifted closed and when they reopened, they met Keith’s. A shaky hand raised to rest over the one on his cheek.

“Keith…”

Keith releases a breath and smiles. “I’ve got you.” He presses their foreheads together. “You’re safe now.”


	3. “None of this is your fault.”

“None of this is your fault.”

The words were soft, smile sincere. Shiro didn’t blame Lance and for a moment, Lance allowed himself to believe. He wasn’t the only one who didn’t put two and two together. Everyone knew Shiro was acting differently, but not that different. None of them suspected he was a clone. Not even Keith who’d known him the longest.

Only… Shiro had tried to tell _him_. Even the clone himself confided in Lance that something didn’t feel right. Lance simply failed to understand.

He couldn’t help but wonder: what would have happened had he noticed sooner?


	4. “Wow, you look… amazing.”

“Wow, you look… amazing.”

Shiro didn’t realize he said it out loud. Not until Allura laughed, cheeks red and a warm smile on her face.

“It is not too much?” She asks as she wraps her hands around his extended arm.

Shiro’s gaze swept her from head to toe, taking in the layers of shimmering fabric, delicate trim and hair in a bun with stray curls falling over a shoulder. She looked elegant and regal, befitting the Princess she was. He smiles back, placing his other hand over hers and rubbing gently with his thumb.

“Not at all.” He answers.


	5. “Can I kiss you?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Hunk chuckled at the breathily spoken phrase as Lance shifted beside him. They were sprawled out on their backs in the dirt, their armor almost as brown as the rest of the landscape around them.

“Sure, Lance. ” Hunk replied easily. After all he’d just saved the other teen from one crazy tumble down the cliff they’d been exploring. “When we get back to the Castle you can shower me with all the kisses you want.”

Hunk’s tired grin grew wider as Lance broke into full blown laughter, the sound breaking off in a small pained noise.


	6. "Is that blood?”

“Oh my gosh, HUNK! Are you okay?! Is that blood?”

“What?” Hunk asks, turning. 

Pidge stood frozen in the doorway, her laptop in her hands. She was staring at him, open mouthed with eyes wide behind her glasses. 

Hunk knew he and the kitchen must be a messy sight. Blenders without lids properly attached tend to do that. He reached up, dragging a thumb over his face. His finger came back a bright scarlet red. It really did look like blood.

“Oh no.” He grinned, “Just an equipment malfunction.” He clarifies before sticking the finger in his mouth. Mmmm, strawberries. 


	7. “Who did this?”

“Who did this?”

Coran stood in the doorway holding one of his favorite shirts covered in muddy streaks and paw prints.

Pidge, Hunk and Lance look at the floor before sharing a glance with each other.

“We tried to stop him.” Hunk blurts.

“I have something that should work miracles on that.” Lance adds.

Coran marches around the couch to stare at the culprit at their feet. It was a puppy and its tail wags furiously as it stares at Coran. 

“His name is Rover!” Pidge interjects, hopeful.

Rover barks at his name.

Coran’s shoulders sag with a defeated sigh.


	8. “Are you okay?”

“Are you okay?” 

“Do I look okay?!” Keith hisses back.

Pidge adjusts her glasses as she gave the other paladin an appraising look. He was covered from head to toe in some kind of goop.  _ Green _ goop. As if he had gotten in a fight with the food goo dispenser.

In fact…She drags a finger across his cheek and brings it to her mouth with a hum. Yup. Definitely food goo.

“I think you look ridiculous.”  She laughs and grabs his still, mostly clean hand. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up and you can tell me what happened.”


	9. “I don’t understand.”

“I don’t understand.”

Lance feels like he says that phrase a lot. Between being in outer space and being friends with a couple genius’ and aliens, it is no surprise. It was like a unique language barrier he doesn’t think he’ll ever cross.

“What don’t you understand?” Coran says, his bushy eyebrows lifting. “It is a Wizzulferchit! It is one of the most common of tools by my people! Why my great grandpapi---”

Lance props his chin in his hand as Coran launches into another long winded lesson about Altaen Technology.

At least he doesn't have to understand to listen.


	10. “That was kind of hot.”

“That was kind of hot.”

Hunk slapped a hand over his mouth but it was too late. The words had already escaped and the training room fell silent. 

Everyone was giving him a wide range of looks, from surprise to amusement to down right glee. Allura, the one who’d just flipped Shiro as if he weighed nothing at all, smiled even as her cheeks turned a soft red.

“Really? Would you like me to flip you next, Hunk?” She teased playfully.

The room burst into laughter, except for Hunk who hid his face in his hands with an embarrassed groan.


	11. "My head hurts."

Keith knew he’d been feeling off. He’d chalked it up to his late nights searching for Shiro and hours spent keeping himself busy. Or as the others said: Distracted. 

So when the ache started, he didn’t think much about it at first. But when the sudden explosion of pain behind his eyes happened... he really shouldn’t have been surprised.

“Keith? Are you okay?” Hunk asked, looking anxiously at the half-bowed paladin next to him.

“My head...  _ hurts _ .” Was all Keith managed to grit out before collapsing.

Hunk’s frantic expression as he called his name was the last thing Keith saw.


	12. “I’m right here, okay?”

Allura’s back was ramrod straight. She knew it wasn’t because of her dress, even if it was stiff and hard to move in.

She stared at the edge of the balcony, listening to the crowds below. The sound made her stomach twist. Allura knew she could issue orders on the fly in the middle of battle, but the art of public speaking was… still difficult.

A hand slid into hers and she turned to see Lance. He smiled warmly and gave her fingers a gentle squeeze.

“I’m right here, okay?”He said, voice soft.

She smiled gratefully, returning the gesture.


	13. "Be you. No one else can."

Keith stood, arms folded loosely and eyes glued to back of the alien leader who was introducing them to the assembly. A leader who not only disliked him, but one he’d have to speak after.

He rubs his forefinger and thumb together, resisting the urge to shift his feet. He must have done a poor job because a heavy hand lands on his shoulder and Keith turns see Hunk smiling earnestly at him.

“Relax Keith.” He said, as if he knew what Keith was thinking. “Just… you know, Be _you_. No one else can.”

Keith gave him an appreciative smile.


	14. "Please don’t shut me out!"

“Open the _dooooor_!” Lance whines and jiggles the knob.

“Why should I?” Came the muffled reply.

“I’m sorry! I know I forgot your favorite snack. Please don’t shut me out! It is too cold out here.” He says, emphasizing the pout in his voice.

There was no answer and Lance sighs, blowing into his hands. Maybe he could open a window…? Suddenly the door swings open and he rushes inside before it has the chance to close.

“Next time don’t forget.” Pidge says.  
  
“Believe me, I won’t. Hungry Gremlins aren't to be trifled with!”  
  
“I should have left you outside!”


	15. “This isn’t what I wanted.”

Sleepless nights were becoming more common and Keith often found himself gravitating to the Black Lion during them. 

Tonight was no different.

Hesitantly, Keith closed his hands around the controls. The Lion reacted to his touch, the humming of the machine almost matching the rumble of Black in his head.

Keith released them as if he had been burned. This wasn’t his Lion, no matter what his team said. Or what Shiro wanted. Or what Black accepted.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut and hung his head.  
  
“This isn’t what I wanted.” He says, ignoring the way his throat tightened, “ _Shiro_ …"


	16. “Are you testing me?”

“Are you testing me?” lance asked, eyes narrowed.

The kitten stared up at the teen, blue eyes wide. She lay stretched out and belly up. The soft cream colored fur looked so inviting and Lance felt his hand twitch at his side.

The temptation was too hard to resist.

He placed his palm against the kitten’s stomach and like a true trap, the tiny paws snapped up. Lance chuckled at the small kicks against his wrist, using the trapped hand to lift the kitten and give her a small kiss.

“You are lucky you are so cute, Blue!” he grumbled.


End file.
